


What's Going On

by Gabus



Category: South Park
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Really it's just some porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabus/pseuds/Gabus
Summary: Kenny never stood in one place this long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is portuguese, I'm sorry for anything weird written here.
> 
> I kept listening to "What's Going On" by Hayley Taylor so it kinda stuck to this.

Butters’ skin was warm and soft. It felt amazing when his smooth back brushed against Kenny’s naked chest, trying to close the distance between their bodies. The smell entering his nostrils was sweet, strawberries and a smell that he could instantly recognize as Butters’. Kenny couldn’t resist the urge to dive his face into the crook of the smaller boy’s neck to take in his smell. He loved it. Kenny himself thought it was weird to smell him like that, but Butters never said anything. He moaned softly when Kenny’s right hand went up and down his erection faster while his other hand touched the rest of Butters’ skin, feeling the boy’s texture with his careful but rough fingers.

The sweet and polite boy started to swear softly, and Kenny knew that he was close, so he used his free hand and brought it up to Butters’ chin to turn his face towards his, taking the boy’s mouth and moans. Butters tasted nice, like Chap Stick and peppermint, his lips were just as soft as the rest of him. Kenny loved kissing that boy, he loved how the innocent looking Butters would kiss him back with vigor, shoving his tongue inside Kenny’s mouth and using his smooth tongue to touch anywhere he could. Now, however, the boy was under Kenny’s hands, unable to control himself enough to _try_ stealing the lead of their kiss, which gave Kenny free pass to do as he pleased.

Kenny felt Butters thrust his hips up, moving along Kenny’s hand and gripping onto his arm. Kenny took the hint and stopped caressing the boy’s chest to bring his left hand down to his cock, pressing the head’s slit with his thumb. Butters tried to separate their mouths to let his voice out, but Kenny didn’t let him. It would be bad if they woke Karen up in the middle of the night, again. The walls in Kenny’s house were thin and Karen’s room was just next to his, his parents were always too drunk or too high to hear anything while knocked out on their bed, but Karen wasn’t, she had eyed him with an upset look a few mornings, telling him to “turn down the volume next time”. Kenny liked the sounds Butters made but, since Karen didn’t seem to like them as much, he kept kissing the boy, muffling Butters’ moans with his mouth while the boy came hard on his hands.

Once he was done, Butters immediately collapsed in Kenny’s arms and he used the opportunity to hug the boy’s smaller, and just a bit chubby, body. Kenny thanked his past self for undressing up to his underwear as he felt Butters’ skin with his entire body. Shit, that was great, it made him happier than he would like to admit, so he chuckled and tried his best to sound casual, like someone who just played a round of some game with his friend, rather than a dude who just jerked his friend off and fucking loved it.

“You came a lot this time,” he teasingly raised his hands in front of Butters, who was still silently trying to even his breath. Kenny’s hands had sticky white all over them, and when he looked at it himself, he remembered the taste of Butters’ cum in his mouth. Memories of the boy’s cock weighting against his tongue, how he tasted and how every sound he made went directly to Kenny’s cock. Kenny jerked himself off while sucking Butters’ dick and when the boy came inside his mouth he drank every last drop and—

“—orry,” Butters’ soft voice broke Kenny of his own thoughts and he realized he wasn’t sucking Butter’s flushed dick, he was hugging the boy and trying to look casual about it, right. It was hard to be casual with his cock throbbing inside his boxers, though.

Butters didn’t say anything more and he knew that the boy was still in his afterglow. Kenny forced a laugh, “I’m not complaining, you know. Getting free access to your ‘creamy goo’ is pretty sweet,” he teased, but Butters didn’t complain this time, he laughed back, a bit weakly.

“There’s still people sore with me because of that,” he commented.

“Well, they don’t know what they are missing,” they _really_ didn’t. Kenny loved to drink Butters’ cum, it was weird and he had no plans of telling him that outside of joking. _Half_ joking. When Kenny found out the energy drink was actually Butters’ spunk he had felt grossed out, especially when he thought of how many times he drank it. Kenny wonders what his younger self would have to say about him now, licking his lips at the sight of the shining white in his hands.

Kenny finally cleaned his hands on his sheets and then brought his arms back around Butters, thanking god that the boy didn’t comment on that. Butters never did, so Kenny could hug him without worrying about having to explain why.

Kenny wasn’t sure himself, honestly.

“I was surprised, ya know,” he changed the subject. Thinking about cum wasn’t helping him right now, “It’s not every day that you sneak out of your house at night to come over.”

“Mom and dad went to bed later than usual and tomorrow they don’t work so I have more time in the mornin’,” Butters explained, more sober now.

“I see,” Kenny grinned, “So you took the first opportunity to come over for a session of sexual activities with Kenny McCormick. I must say, I’m honored.”

Butters giggled, “Well, you _are_ the best, I guess.”

“You guess?” Kenny raised one brow, amused. “Don’t say that when I have your cum all over my sheets.”

“Oh,” Butters cheeriness disappeared slightly, his expression turning apologetic. He turned his face to look at Kenny. Butters’ face was so close he could feel his breathing brushing against his skin, “I’m real sorry for that.”

Kenny chuckled, trying to keep his voice down to not wake Karen up “I’m joking, I can have your cum all over me and I ain’t gonna complain,” he winked at the boy, grinning and making sure it sounded like a _joke_. It worked, because Butters grinned back.

“Gee, Ken, you _should_ care,” when Kenny really looked into Butter’s eyes, he noticed something. His big pools of sky blue were glazed over and dark, it was alluring, really. Kenny was so lost in the boy’s eyes that when he felt Butters’ naked ass brush slightly against his covered erection and the boy spoke, “Ken, you can fuck me now, you know,” it took a few seconds for the information sink in.

“Ah, yea,” he cleared his throat, Kenny sounded pretty dumb right now, losing any cool he _faked_ having “Right.”

Butters giggled at that, moving away from Kenny, he had to pretend he wasn’t disappointed about having the warm skin against his body taken away from him. His disappointment disappeared when Butters moved on the bed, resting his weight in this arms and legs, which gave Kenny a quick look of his ass before the boy turned his body to face him, laying front of Kenny and opening his legs, giving him a view of _everything_ in his uncovered lower body. Butters looked directly into Kenny’s darker blue eyes with a gaze filled with lust, looking up at Kenny without having to say with words how much he wanted him.

Kenny thanked the heavens that he turned the lights on when Butters arrived and tapped on his window. Butters was in full view and there was no darkness to hide anything from Kenny’s hungry eyes.

You’d think Butters Stotch was as nervous and reluctant in bed as he was during his everyday life, but yea, he wasn’t.

Actually, Butters was, at the start, a bit shy about this. Wanting the lights turned off and looking away when Kenny looked into his eyes, which was very cute and Kenny was glad he had those memories to think of fondly. Butters, however, didn’t stay that way for long, and soon enough, he wasn’t shy about showing Kenny any part of his body, telling him what he wanted or taking charge and starting things on his own. Butters wasn’t shy of looking him in the eyes while he sucked Kenny off and he didn’t hesitate when he decided to surprise Kenny with a cold finger, covered with a generous amount of lube, pressing and carefully entering his ass. Having Butters top him was fucking _awesome_ because he managed to look hot _and_ cute while doing so.

Kenny wasn’t expecting any of this when he first, _half-jokingly_ , offered to be Butters’ “partner” when he, _nervously_ , told Kenny he _might_ like boys.  Kenny told him that they could help each other, since he was kinda curious about it too. The conversation went into a direction where Butters, to Kenny’s surprise, accepted the offer.

Making out with Leopold “Butters” Stotch was such a fucking turn on that he thanked god when Butters asked him if they could do it again some other day. Of course Kenny gave him “Fuck yes” as response.

To which brings them here, with Butters all spread in his bed, giving Kenny free pass to do as he wished while looking into his eyes with a hungry look. Kenny _did_ look fondly on his memories of adorable virginal Butters being shy during moments like this, but now, Butters made his blood boil and his cock throb painfully inside his underwear.

Kenny figured he could stop staring already and got up from the bed, taking his boxers off, _finally_ , and throwing them on the ground before opening his bed-stand’s drawer, taking out a half empty bottle of lube and an open box of condoms. Kenny placed the bottle on the bed and took out one of the condoms, closing the drawer and going back, his cock bobbing heavily as he walked a few steps. He caught Butters staring and smirked.

“Like what you see, babe?” Kenny winks and Butters’ face flushes deep red, he was _still_ Butters, after all.

“Hm, yes,” he admits honestly, “You’ve got a nice cock, but you know that already.”

Kenny grins at that, “I sure do.”

Kenny sat on the bed, in front of Butters’ open legs and, with the bottle in hand, looked down at his exposed lower body, smirking again and looking up at Butters, “Look who’s getting hard _again_.” He teased, touching Butters’ half-hard cock with the pad of one finger and slowly running it up to the head, making Butters’ flint a bit and pout cutely.

 “I don’t wanna hear that from _you_ , mister,” he complained, trying to fake a stern voice “You got hard a second time faster than this, once.”

“Well, that is true, _Mr. Stotch_ ,” Kenny said as he poured lube on his fingers “I’m just happy to know that you find me _this_ hot.”

Kenny was just teasing him a bit, so he expected Butters to blush and pout as usual but instead Butters smiled sweetly. “That’s true. You’re real beautiful, Ken.”

Kenny actually stopped right after he pressed his finger against Butters tender skin, pausing any movements. Kenny was a skinny boy with messy, dirty blond hair and long limbs. While Kenny knew he was good looking enough to score some _quality_ hook ups he never thought of himself as “beautiful”.  That wasn’t even the first time Butters called him that, he had called him _pretty_ once too. Only Butters would say something like that outside of their old humans and elves games as children, when Kenny dressed like a princess and everyone pretended that he was the fairest maiden in the land. Now that he thought about it, Butters was the only one who didn’t look like he was role playing when he called _Princess Kenny_ beautiful.

It took Kenny a few seconds to answer, and when he did his voice failed a little, “Um, thanks.”

Butters pouted again at that, puffing his cheeks a bit “I’m serious.”

“I know,” he said, finally shaking off his thoughts. Kenny wasn’t a pretty princess who feels shy after being complimented by a cute boy, he was a seventeen year-old dude being given feminine adjectives as description by his friend. He pressed his finger again, slowly entering Butters and feeling his warmth close around his finger. Butters moaned a little in surprise. He didn’t drop the subject, however.

“But you don’t believe me,” Butters continued, “You think I’m weird for thinkin’ that.”

“You _are_ weird,” Kenny raised a brow at him which made Butters’ pout pop out more, Kenny couldn’t hold back a snicker and Butters frowned.

“I do think you’re beautiful, though, and that’s not weird. You’re real cute too,” Butters tried to argue but stopped when Kenny started touching his prostate with his finger, he let out a soft moan at that. Kenny’s advantage was that he had had enough sex with Butters to know where and how to touch him to turn the boy into putty in his hands and while Butters could do the same to him, luck had smiled upon Kenny and he was the one in control right now.

Kenny licked his lips when he saw that Butters’ was fully hard again, his cock standing tall, and he had to hold back an urge to touch it again.

Soon enough, Kenny was able to insert a second finger, teasing Butters and moving his fingers to all the places the boy liked, getting soft sighs as response. The boy could still talk if he wanted, but Kenny knew that Butters probably forgot that they were even arguing in the first place. A while after the third finger, Butters reached his hand out and held Kenny’s arm.

“I’m ready,” Butters rasped out, with darkened eyes and big pupils “Kenny, please.”

“Please _what_?” Kenny raised a brow, brushing his fingers against Butters’ prostate as an encouragement. Butters breathed out and closed his eyes, biting his lower lip.

“Please, _fuck me_ ,” Butters pleaded, arching his back a little. Even when they started this and Butters still felt conscious about it, he was always honest when Kenny asked him to say what he wanted.

“Well, sure thing then,” Kenny smirked, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the condom he left on the bed.

He was surprised however, when he didn’t find it and Butters raised his body from the mattress with the condom in hand, pushing Kenny’s chest back lightly to make him sit. When Butters opened it with hurry and lowered his head, leaning towards him, Kenny grinned so wide his face hurt a little, feeling Butters carefully sliding the condom down his erection with his mouth and tongue.

Kenny had a feeling he corrupted that cute and bashful boy but, _damn_ , was it fucking awesome.

When Butters finished, he brought his face up and closed his lips around Kenny’s, to which he happily returned. Kenny tried to find the bottle of lube without separating their mouths, but Butters was quicker again, grabbing it and moving away a little, grinning. He opened and turned it down, letting some fall down Kenny’s cock and smearing it with his hand, holding his stiff dick and making Kenny hold a breath. Butters giggled, closing the bottle and leaving it on the bed-stand. Kenny frowned a little, but that boy’s giggles were _too cute_ for him to complain.

Instead, Kenny pulled Butters closer, kissing him again and feeling Butters straddle his legs and wrap his arms around his neck. While their tongues intertwined and Butters held him closer Kenny took the opportunity to bring his hands towards the boy’s ass, groping it and feeling the soft flesh in his hands. Butters retreated his tongue but didn’t pull away, smiling into Kenny’s mouth and removing one of his arms from his neck, closing the distance between their bodies and moving his hand down behind his back to hold Kenny’s dick in place. Butters positioned himself and sank down in one fluid motion, making Kenny groan in pleasure at the tight warm flesh wrapping around him.

“You were so cute asking me to fuck you,” Kenny teased “But you just couldn’t be a good boy and wait.”

Butters moved his arm back to Kenny’s neck, hugging him and nipping on Kenny’s lower lip, a mischievous grin on his reddish lips. “I was goin’ to be nice and patient, but then I remembered how nice it feels to ride you and force out all kinds of sounds out of you.”

Kenny grinned back at him, but before he could throw back a snarky comment at Butters, he felt the boy raise his hips again. Butters was no longer hugging his neck, instead he moved his hands to hold on his shoulders, leaning back and away from Kenny just a little, creating a short distance between their bodies. Butters kept their eye contact as he quickly sank down again, moving his hips up right after, then down, slowly forming a steady rhythm, moaning as low as he could.

It was amazing how quick Butters could change from adorable to hot.

Kenny kept his hands on Butters’ ass, gripping it a bit too strongly, causing the area to lighten under his grip. Butters, however, moaned approvingly to that, moving faster on Kenny’s lap. Since Butters was the one in charge he could easily move his hips in an angle that made Kenny’s cock hit his insides just right, easily finding his prostate. It was around then that Kenny started moving his hip up as well, trying to catch on with Butters’ rhythm, moving his hands from his ass to higher on his hips and forcing him down a bit more strongly, fucking Butters harder from downwards. Although Butters’ plan seemed to be making _Kenny_ lose it, he seemed to have forgotten all about that, moaning contently as Kenny’s dick slammed the walls inside him.

“Hey, keep it down a bit, Karen will hear you, you perv,” Kenny reminded him, but wondered if he was one to talk, letting out moans of his own as their skin slapped each other.

“S-Sorry,” Butters managed to say, between his heavy panting, gulping down and trying to stay silent, failing when he slammed his hips down again.

Kenny smirked, moving one hand to the back of Butters’ head and pulling him down, smashing their mouths together roughly and shoving his tongue inside the boy’s mouth, tasting him and muffling his moans. As a response, Butters hugged him, closing the distance of their bodies again. Kenny used that as an opportunity to hug Butters’ waist and push him down, making Butters lay onto the mattress again and pinning him onto the bed. Butters immediately wrapped his legs around Kenny’s waist, not minding the change in position as Kenny started slamming onto him roughly, making the sounds of the bed creaking and skin slapping even louder.

Then, Kenny _completely_ forgot about the thin walls and his sleeping family as Butters managed to plead in a whiny voice “Ken, fuck me harder.”

His only response for that was a grunt as he slightly raised his upper body and held Butters down, fucking him with all the strength he had, causing the bed panel to hit the wall of his room. Kenny moved one hand to jerk Butters’ off again, making him flinch and grip onto Kenny’s neck harder, “ _Fuck_ , Kenny,” he whined, thrusting up once and it seemed he had wanted friction for a while already. Kenny started moving his hand in the same timing as his hips, lowering his body to kiss Butters’ neck, sucking on his smooth skin, focusing his entire body into reaching into Butters’ most sensitive spots. It didn’t take long for Butters to cum all over Kenny’s hand and his own abdomen. He _did_ cum earlier so it was much less than the previous shot, he also looked _exhausted_. Kenny waited a few seconds before smiling down at him and whispering, “Sorry, hang on a bit. I’m close.”

Butters’ response was hugging his neck and pulling him down to another kiss. Kenny grinned onto it, rocking his hips again and making his shitty bed creak dangerously, he didn’t even care to take notice to it, already lost on the boy, adding his own grunting to the sounds the bed made. Kenny came a few moments later, with one loud sound escaping his lips.

There was no way Karen didn’t hear them and Kenny managed to apologize in his head.

They stayed like that for a short while, hugging each other while trying to even their breathing. Kenny was the first to move, pulling out and away from Butters, _regretfully_ , and taking his condom off, getting up to throw it on a trash cam he had in his room. Kenny turned the lights off before going back towards his bed, lowering his body to grab his cheap quilt (that ended on the ground at some point) and then flopping on the bed beside Butters. He covered their bodies with the quilt to which Butters smiled softly, muttering “Thanks,” with his eyes already closed.

“Don’t sleep before setting your phone to wake you up. If the people imprisoning you don’t find your sweet ass in the room tomorrow, you’re fucked,” Kenny reminded him, yawning and realizing that he felt sleepy too.

“Already did that at home,” was his sleepy response as he moved his body closer.

“Oh, smart. And lucky too, I have no idea where your phone is.”

Butters hummed, “Pants.”

“The floor somewhere, then. Yep, lucky,” For him, Kenny thought, since he didn’t think Butters’ was awake enough to get up from the bed and honestly, Kenny had no energy either.

Besides, Kenny didn’t want anything on his bed to change position, he really enjoyed how Butters had moved closer to him so Kenny could wrap his arm around his smaller body. He moved his hand up to Butters’ hair, running his fingers through his thin blond locks. Butters felt right in his arms, nice and warm. His bed wasn’t made for two people so they had to stick really close. Kenny loved that, it made his room feel less cold throughout the night and his bed would smell like Butters later on.

Kenny finally caught himself caressing his friend outside of sex and stopped, moving his hand away from Butter’s hair. He expected Butters to be either asleep or too sleepy to notice that he had even touched him in the first place but Butters opened his eyes to look at him and pouted.

“That felt real nice,” Butters muttered softly.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Kenny blinked, moving his hand back to Butters’ head automatically, feeling his soft hair with his fingers. The gesture made Butters’ sleepy eyes lighten up a little and he gave Kenny his _sweetest_ smile yet.

That made something inside Kenny _melt_.

He wasn’t sure what this was. Butters wasn’t his boyfriend but he also wasn’t just a friend with benefits. Kenny didn’t know what was going on with him, either, or what he wanted from the, now sleeping, boy. He knew, however, that Butters felt nice here. Felt right.

Kenny decided that whatever this was, he didn’t want it to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Making a vague summary for a cliché pwp, haha sorry.


End file.
